femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanna Castiglioni (Missing)
Giovanna Castiglioni (Elisa Moolecherry) is the hidden villainess of "Never Go Against the Family", episode 1.06 of Missing (airdate September 13, 2003). She was the wife of Robert Castiglioni, the head of the infamous Castiglioni mob family in Cleveland. Giovanna was first shown with Robert pulling up outside a video rental store, arguing with Robert about who would return their movie before Giovanna begrudgingly went to do so. After she left the car, however, the vehicle suddenly exploded, killing Robert. Giovanna disappeared afterwards, with the investigating FBI team coming to believe Giovanna was in danger from the rival Braschi crime family, who were after the 3 million dollars worth of Treasury Department securities stolen by the Castiglionis from the Cleveland airport. After a failed attempt to bring Giovanna into protective custody, Jess Mastriani's dreams allowed her to deduce where Giovanna's location, and went there after clashing with field supervisor Walter Connors, who wanted to use Giovanna as bait to take down both crime families. After arriving at the house and calling for Giovanna, she came out of the house and appeared to agree with Jess' stance that the FBI could keep her safe. But at that moment, Giovanna turned heel by pulling out a gun and taking Jess hostage, later forcing her to drive to an airplane she had set up for her escape and revealing her intentions to kill Jess before making her escape. Giovanna later went on to reveal herself as the mastermind behind not only the airport robbery, but behind the murders of Robert and her cousin, Maria Testaverde. As Giovanna revealed to Jess, her marriage to Robert (which started when she was 18) turned into an unhappy one due to Robert's role in the mob, culminating in Giovanna learning that Robert was having an affair with Maria. In retaliation, Giovanna began her own affair with Robert's lawyer, Leo Dupont, with the illicit couple eventually plotting to kill Robert and make off with the ill-gotten airport money after Giovanna learned her husband planned to leave her for Maria. To do so, Giovanna planted an explosive in Robert's car, activating it at the video store once she got out. Giovanna later also went about killing Maria, confronting her outside her house and shooting her to death. When Jess made the assumption that Giovanna was planning to run away with Leo, however, the evil Giovanna revealed her true plan was to kill her lover before making off with the money on her own. After realizing that Jess had been taken hostage by Giovanna and that she was colluding with Leo, Brooke Haslett and Alan Coyle concocted a scheme to find where Giovanna was taking her. To do so, the pair picked up Leo to bring him into custody, only to let him flee in a car they had set up for him to make an escape in, thus unknowingly leading them to Giovanna and Jess. In the episode's climax, Leo met with Giovanna at the secluded lake where their getaway vehicle was. But upon being told by Leo that he was forced to leave the money behind, an infuriated Giovanna accused Leo of lying to her and fired a shot near Leo, additionally threatening to kill Jess and frame Leo as the killer if he didn't give her the money. Giovanna continued her enraged rantings as Leo proclaimed he was telling the truth and that they could still escape together because they were in love, with Giovanna arguing that it wasn't enough. Shortly afterwards, Brooke and Alan arrived with the police, with Giovanna's attempt to fire her weapon at them failing when Jess grabbed her arm, causing her to shoot Leo in the foot instead. Giovanna was then placed under arrest, with the villainess expressing belief that she missed her shot before being taken into custody. Trivia *Elisa Moolecherry also appeared on Monk as the evil Kitty Malone. Gallery Giovanna Murderess.gif|Giovanna shooting and killing Maria Giovanna Castiglioni Reveal.png|Giovanna's villainous reveal Giovanna Castiglioni2.png Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Explosives Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hand of Death Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested